1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pliers having two pliers limbs which are connected so as to be pivotable relative to one another in a box joint having a joint pin, a working region being formed on one pliers limb on the one side of the joint and a gripping region being formed on the other side, a passed-through pliers limb being formed with a push-through slot, which has a slot width in the joint region and through which the other through-passing pliers limb extends, the working regions of the pliers limbs moreover having, at least in part, a width that is greater than the slot width, and the working regions in the form of jaws or cutting edges pivoting toward a central plane situated in the middle of the pivot region.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pliers of this kind are already known. Reference is made, for example, to DE 10 2006 024 296 A1. The known pliers is formed as a side cutter. It may also be for example a center cutter or a combination pliers.
In the case of a pliers known from U.S. Pat. No. 1,346,983, the articulation point of the passed-through pliers limb is very distant from the central plane. The pliers is designed only as gripping pliers. A pliers is known from DE 10 2004 022 943 A1, the pliers limbs of which lie on top of one another. For adjustment, an adjusting member is provided which is hinged to one pliers limb and which is displaceable in steps in the first pliers limb. A pliers is known from U.S. Pat. No. 1,729,695 A, in which only one of the pliers limbs forms a gripping region and a working region. This pliers limb encloses another pliers limb that has no gripping region.